The definition of romantic
by Olego
Summary: Both Kevin and Scotty are very busy, but the might be able to fit in a little romantic alone time.


Kevin was on his way home from work. It was Wednesday afternoon and he was really beat. He had been working on a case that really made him earn his money, but at the prize of coming home only to briefly say hi to Scotty before they booth fell into bed, sleeping until the next morning. It had been going on for over a week, and he missed his husband. Missed the touch of his husband.

When he opened the door he found dinner on the table, as usual. But this time it wasn't just the two plates and a bottle of wine. Scotty had decorated with red roses, and candles. In the background soft music played.

Scotty came out from the kitchen. He smiled widely and helped Kevin take off his jacket. "Welcome home sweetie." Scotty put the jacket on a hanger and just as Kevin started to walk into the apartment Scotty grabbed Kevin's lower arm, pulling him back to gently kiss him.

"Thank you. It smells great." Kevin put his hand on Scotty's back to pull him into a tighter and longer kiss, but Scotty pulled away.

"No, I have to fix dinner. We'll eat in ten minutes." Scotty removed his hand from Kevin's arm, stroking Kevin's stomach lightly.

Dinner was of course superb. When they were both finished eating and talking about how their past days been Scotty started collecting the dishes.

"Why don't you leave that till tomorrow?" Kevin grabs Scotty's hand in its movement. "We could… move into the bedroom."

"I'm really tired Kevin, and I'm working early tomorrow." Kevin's hand was still on his hand though, and Kevin's thumb was suggestively stroking his hand.

"Just a little… cuddling." Scotty was still hesitant. "It'll be romantic." Kevin knew that bringing a little romance into it always worked on Scotty, and Scotty happily let him use it. Now he knew how much Kevin wanted it. Wanted him.

"I guess we could use some time _together_…"Scotty smiles and gets up, followed by Kevin. They were still holding hands.

Once in the bedroom they both fell down on the bed, Kevin straddeling Scotty as he slowly unbuttoned Kevin's blue shirt. One of these days he was just going to rip it open. This was seriously consuming all of their sex time. Once the shirt was off Kevin lowered himself onto Scotty, kissing his neck.

Kevin sat up next to Scotty to push off the t-shirt in between them. They kissed sitting up in bed, as Kevin started unbuckeling Scotty's loose-fitted blue jeans. Once they were open Scotty laid down to pull them off, along with his underwear. When he was laying down Kevin puts a hand on his stomach, preventing him from sitting back up.

"No… I want you right there." Kevin smiled suggestively. He resumed the kissing, starting with the neck, planting kisses round Scotty's nipples, down to the navel and all the way down until Scotty makes a small squeaky noise, pushing his body up against Kevin.

"Kevin!" Scotty reaches out to grab Kevin down with him, and they end up laying very uncomfortably diagonally across the bed, kissing franticly. "I've missed you, hun."

"Me too," Kevin says, as he pulls his leg straight. "I want you. I want to… fuck you."

Scotty smiles against Kevin's neck. He knows that's now Kevin's favourite way of expressing himself, but he does it because Scotty is turned on by it. Scotty fights the urge to comment on how that remark doesn't qualify as romantic cuddeling, but instead he reaches down to touch Kevin's erection.

Kevin takes a deep breath of air as Scotty grabs him hand full and starts to jerk. Kevin pulls Scotty's face close to his and kisses him.

Scotty takes his hand off Kevin, making him go "yff". Scotty's hand is shortly back. When he touches Kevin's erection his hand is colder and wetter. Scotty strokes a bit, then wipes off the remaining lube on an old t-shirt just below the bed. He then straddles Kevin, pulling him inside of him.

It takes a while for them to get into a rhythm they both enjoy. Kevin's hands are on Scotty's hips, following their movement.

When Scotty falls down on his back next to Kevin, they both exhale ecstatically. Kevin pulls a leg over Scotty's and an arm over his belly. His face is right next to Scotty's as Scotty whisperes to him "I love you Kevin Walker, but you really need to re-define romantic."


End file.
